<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grieving by KittenThyme (kittenpyjamas)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465537">Grieving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenpyjamas/pseuds/KittenThyme'>KittenThyme (kittenpyjamas)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU: Ding Dong Palpatine's Dead, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenpyjamas/pseuds/KittenThyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka has some regrets when she visits Anakin's grave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grieving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU Summary: <br/>Palpatine dies in his fight with Yoda at the end of ROTS. Order 66 still happens, Anakin dies, Padmé survives, all the remaining Jedi are a little traumatised. Ahsoka does not return to the Order.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka stood at the grave, it wasn't the Jedi way of doing things but Padmé had decided what Obi-Wan didn't know couldn't hurt him and she'd had it placed in the grounds of her estate on Naboo.</p><p>
  <em> It wasn't the Jedi way.</em>
</p><p>But Ahsoka wasn't a Jedi, not any more. She couldn't go back to that life any easier than she could lift her Master's lightsaber out of the sod beneath her feet and put it back in his hands. It felt like it should be effortless but in reality it just wasn't possible.</p><p>Her mind drifted back to to the last time she'd felt so connected but so distant from him. In the ship with the bickering sisters that felt like such a long time ago. Decades, rather than months. Before her world had ended. They'd passed one another, so close and yet so far and she'd Felt him in the Force and she knew he'd Felt her too. What if she'd followed her heart and gone back? What if she'd been able to save...-</p><p>A faltering sob broke the silence of the misty dawn and Ahsoka crumpled onto the wet ground. Her hands covering her face as she screamed her guilt and grief into them.</p><p>
  <em>This isn't the Jedi way. </em>
</p><p>She'd made so many mistakes with Anakin, she'd thought she'd have more time, more time to talk, time to do things properly, time to be there for him. But then it had all happened so fast and she hadn't been there when he'd needed her most.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>